Les Survivants Avant La Fin Du Monde
by kittensandjamforhobbits
Summary: Théodore Adams avait survécu, l'explosion, les tremblements, la sécheresse et les Hommes. Réfugié au fond de son val, il ne s'attendait pas à faire une rencontre de ce qui avait causé la perte des siens.
1. Prologue

/ Voici le prologue de ma fiction c: Je suppose que je vais la continuer, bien que pas trop le temps en ce moment, enjoy

* * *

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis une onde arriva, brûlante, bouillante, détruisant tout sur son passage, réduisant à un amas de béton et d'acier ce que les Hommes avaient érigé depuis des siècles, en vain visiblement. C'était sans doutes ça la fin du monde, le ciel se brouillant dans d'épais nuages alors que la télévision crachotait encore faiblement, les animateurs précautionnant de rester tapit chez soi, de ne rien tenter d'insensé ou d'héroïque entre deux intervalles de neige sur l'écran.

Puis plus rien, seul le silence régna. Les premiers humains sortirent des décombres de la civilisation après quelques jours, formant de petits groupes encore hébétés de ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Mais au fond, après tout, ne devais-ce pas un jour finir par arriver ? Certains pensaient que la fin viendrait de l'Homme, d'autres des dieux, alors qu'en fait elle ne venait au fond d'aucune de ces deux idées.

Dans un premier temps, l'humanité se rassembla, quelques membres décidèrent de construire de nouvelles habitations alors que d'autres préférèrent se consacrer à la culture de la terre dévastée et irradiée par la catastrophe. Les plus petites espèces s'étaient éteintes les premières, la plupart des rongeurs qui n'avaient pas trouvé le temps de se réfugier dans les sous-sols se virent exterminés en un clin d'œil.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un val

Le brouillard régnait encore sur la Grande-Bretagne, la cabane bâtie à la force d'un seul Homme se perdant entre les quelques feuillus encore debout et les hautes herbes, lesquelles n'avaient pas prit longtemps avant de recommencer leur croissance. Il ne devait pas être plus tard que les cinq heures du matin, l'aube se levant encore alors que la rosée perlait au bout des branches de la végétation avoisinante. Personne ne vivait ici excepté l'habitant de la mince bâtisse, et encore, c'était là un bien grand mot pour décrire l'endroit. Une simple carrée, peu grande, sans doutes une dizaine de mètres carrés, constituait un semblant de pièce à vivre, une table de fortune récupérée dans des décombres et deux troncs séchés servant de sièges alors que gisait un sofa amoché par les récents évènements.

Enroulé sous les poussiéreuses couvertures, un cauchemar se répétait de nouveau pendant le sommeil de l'habitant. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, mais ils ne semblaient pas comme tel, ou du moins comme il s'en rappelait, ou aurait aimé s'en rappeler. La réalité déformée le plongeant dans les abysses infernales alors que le monde explosait encore et encore chaque nuits. Todd se releva en sursaut, haletant comme toujours après ce même rêve, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il scrutait l'endroit comme pour se rassurer d'où il se trouvait. Mais le rassurait-ce vraiment, au fond, la vie d'avant n'était-elle pas meilleure ? N'aurait-il pas préféré être dans un de ses cauchemars qui le hantaient chaque soirs ? La sueur finit de perler de son front déjà marqué par le temps alors qu'il n'atteindrait les quarante-trois ans que la semaine prochaine et il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, ses pupilles encore dilatées par le manque de repos tremblant légèrement, sa vision se brouillant, un voile humide couvrant ses yeux pendant que le brave homme se relevait.

« Bon sang... » murmura Todd pour lui-même, s'extirpant des couvertures dans un soupir de fatigue. Il marcha d'un pas soutenu, traduisant son passé mouvementé entant que gardien de prison, les cicatrices dues aux différents détraqués du secteur psychiatrique ne manquant pas de parsemer son corps dans de nombreux sillons encore rosés. Son regard épuisé malgré la nuit écoulée se porta d'abord sur la porte du placard, à laquelle manquait une vis, la faisant pencher sur la gauche. En fait, tout avait besoin de réparations, l'abri ayant été construit à partir de matériaux de récupération. Le rouquin bifurqua sur le flanc droit de la bassine qui servait d'évier, attrapant un bol sale et y versant déjà le reste de café froid. Il soupira, s'asseyant sur l'un des deux troncs en portant la porcelaine à ses lèvres pâles. « Je hais ce trou... » marmonna l'ancien gardien avant d'avaler une première gorgée, le liquide amère et glacial lui irritant la gorge après avoir agressé ses papilles gustatives. « Je hais cette planète... renchérit-il en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée. Je hais tous ces connards d'humains. » finit-il par conclure en achevant de s'approvisionner en caféine.

Bien qu'Adams, c'était son nom, faisait lui-même parti de l'espèce qu'il considérait avec dégoût, il n'en demeurait pas moins effaré de ce que la stupidité de quelques personnes ayant trop bu avait pu faire subir à sa terre mère, la réduisant à un tas de cendres et de déchets, aussi bien matériels qu'humains. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à vivre en autarcie au fond de son val boisé. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, non, loin de là, mais se retrouver seul, chaque jour, comme il en était à présent ne lui était pas du plus grand bien, et son méprit n'avait eu cesse de s'accroître alors qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à se consacrer à l'amélioration de son confort de vie en ressassant le passé., ruminant dans son coin de campagne sur les désastres récemment causés.

Il se leva, son bol vide dans la main, et reposa dans la bassine ce qu'il y avait prit précédemment. Un amoncellement de vaisselle gisait encore sur l'égouttoir en plastique bleu pâle, Todd rangerait plus tard, « Ce soir » rétorqua-t-il comme s'il parlait à son évier en étant presque dans l'attente d'un acquiescement la part de l'objet. Le brave Homme soupira et après un passage durement mérité depuis les derniers jours par la « salle de bain » qui ressemblait plus à un placard munit d'une autre bassine pour y verser un peu d'eau fraîche de la rivière avoisinante où l'on s'y rasa, puis lava le visage à présent glabre, il ressortit avant de ressortir et enfiler une parka et de prendre sa besace.

Chasser était un autre bien grand mot pour décrire ce qu'il allait faire, utiliser une fronde et un caillou ébréché afin de trouver son déjeuner aurait été plus approprié. Toujours en était-il que l'ancien gardien sortit de sa tanière afin de s'aventurer, sous ses vêtements ternes et verdâtres, sous les arbres qui le protégeaient jusqu'à lors de tout contact avec une civilisation intelligente, qu'elle soit humaine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Si l'isolement était entré aussi aisément dans son quotidien, la solitude se faisait parfois ressentir. Quand il discutait avec son lys, il lui disait s'en ficher, royalement, mais si la petite plante qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la catastrophe avait pu lui répondre, sans doute aurait-elle simplement fait la moue en secouant sa fleur légèrement.


End file.
